gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Lockon Stratos (Neil Dylandy)
, born , is a Gundam Meister and one of the main characters in Mobile Suit Gundam 00. As a Gundam Meister for Celestial Being, Lockon piloted the GN-002 Gundam Dynames in Season 1 of Gundam 00. After Lockon's demise, his younger twin brother Lyle continues his legacy as the next Lockon Stratos. Personality & Character As the unofficial leader of the Gundam Meisters, Lockon is the most easy going of all. He's kind and considerate to people around him, but there is a dark side. There's a lot of internal anger against terrorists due to KPSA's involvement in killing his family. Because of the violent death of his family, he desired the power to change world and believed Celestial Being can help him change it; a life struggle with vengeance against terrorism. While usually cool-minded and rarely angry, dealing in missions and/or people related to terrorism (especially KPSA) affects his judgment as he's blinded by his anger. His thoughts are usually about his mother, father, little sister Amy. He's survived by his identical twin brother, Lyle, who for personal reasons didn't keep in contact with him. Skills & Abilities As a trained Gundam Meister, Neil possesses technical skills pertaining to mobile suit maintenance, alongside being proficient with a wide array of firearms. He is also a proficient pilot, and possesses superb sharpshooting skills. As a trained sniper, Neil knows about stealth tactics and also possesses an understanding of physics (relative to being a sniper). Data pertaining to his twin brother Lyle suggests that the younger Dylandy is a talented Meister; the fact that Neil was known to be the higher achiever suggests he had even higher aptitude scores than Lyle. History Early Days Lockon Stratos, born Neil Dylandy, was born with his brother, Lyle, on 3rd of March 2283 AD to Owen and Lyndsay Dylandy. Beside having a twin brother, Neil also have a younger sister named Amy. The young Neil spent his childhood days in Ireland and grew up there surrounded by his loving family and friends. Neil's peaceful days continued up to his early teens; until that fateful day in 2297 AD. Young Neil was with his parents and sister Amy for a family outing when the KPSA launched an attack on the recreational area where the Dylandys were at. The blast instantly killed Neil's parents and younger sister. Neil survived the explosion, as he was separated from his family at the time of the blast, but the incident left an emotional scar on Neil and the lost of his loved ones planted seeds of hatred within him against KPSA and terrorists in general. Nothing is known about Neil after the tragic incident. His only surviving family member was his twin brother Lyle, who hadn't seen much from Neil after moving in to the dormitories and after their parents and sister's funeral. Lyle only knew of his brother through the support that Neil sends to him from time to time. In 2302 AD, Veda caught an eye on Neil's eligibility to become one of Celestial Being's Gundam Meisters and had Grave Violento scout on the young man. Grave noted about Neil's excellent marksmanship, friendly attitude and his distinct hate for terrorists. Neil was later invited into Celestial Being and accepted the role of a Gundam Meister. He was given the codename, Lockon Stratos, and the GN-002 Gundam Dynames to pilot. By 2305 AD, Lockon met up with the rest of the Gundam Meisters and began with the preparations for the armed operations that they would launch 2 years later. World Armed Intervention Campaign The year is 2307 AD, Celestial Being started their armed intervention against all conflicts. Lockon, in Dynames, and Setsuna F. Seiei, in GN-001 Gundam Exia, went to Africa to intrude into AEU Africa Military Base and destroy the prototype AEU-09 AEU Enact in demonstration. AEU's retaliation against Exia's action of destroying the Enact revealed, in the process, the AEU having more military strength than what the International Treaty had been allowing them to have. As the numerous AEU Hellions surrounded Exia at the AEU Orbital Elevator, La Tour, Lockon provided cover for Setsuna from the ground. After finishing their mission objectives, the two retreated from the scene to a safe zone, where the two watched and listened to Celestial Being founder, Aeolia Schenberg, declaring the organization's intentions to the world: After watching the news, Lockon commented to himself about the unstoppable events that were about to happen. He then turned to Setsuna and asked if Setsuna understood the meaning of the fight they had started with the entire world. Setsuna replied that he does, as they are Celestial Being's Gundam Meister. Early Interventions After their debut, the Gundam Meisters were sent to Ceylon (island of former Sri Lanka) to intervene in an on-going ethnic conflict. The fight between the Sinhalese and Tamils had been going on for centuries and HRL's support for the Tamils since 10 years ago only plunged the region into a state of anarchy. While Lockon was briefing the team as they headed to the place of conflict, Setsuna charged in ahead of them, eager to stop the current fighting. Lockon was left in-charge to look out for him; even though reluctant, he was also worried that the young boy might be getting too emotional for his first major battle. Fortunately, all of them successfully finished their mission. The operation didn't produced immediate result, but it showed Celestial Being's dedication to fight conflict despite how long it had been happening. Lockon participated in more of Celestial Being's operations. Lockon later intervened in the civil war in South Africa, where he forced both sides to surrender fighting for the country's mineral deposits. He also participated in Celestial Being's attack on Taribia, as the country tried to succeed from the Union and use the threat of the Gundams to pursue conflict with the Superpower Nation. In addition, he helped out in the rescue operation at the HRL Orbital Elevator, ''Tenchu, when some of its gravity block, with civilians inside, separated from the orbital station and drifted towards Earth. Lockon also made an armed intervention at the grounds of Tenchu, where he fend off terrorists from underwater using the GN-002/DG014 Gundam Dynames Torpedo. He also provided support for Allelujah Haptism's GN-003/af-G02 Gundam Kyrios Gust and Setsuna's GN-001/hs-A01D Gundam Avalanche Exia` during the Meteor Nacht. Moralia Military Exercise The private military force of Moralia, PMC Trust, and AEU teamed up in order to challenge Celestial Being. All of the Gundam Meisters were asked to intervene. Before the operation, Lockon and Setsuna had a visit from Ian Vashti, equipping the Dynames with the Full Shield Armour and the Exia with its GN Blades. As Ian showed the new weapons, he complained about Setsuna not showing appreciation for his hard wok, but Lockon explained that it's the opposite, as Exia is Setsuna's whole world. On the day of the exercise, the Gundams attacked Moralia's military base at different locations. In First Phase, Lockon was assigned to attack one group of Hellion Ground Forces at a PMC military facility. As Lockon switched to the next phase of the plan, Lockon noticed Setsuna having a hard time against an enemy Enact. He was more surprised when Setsuna got out of the cockpit to confront the enemy pilot face-to-face. As the confrontation turned to gunpoint, Lockon fired a warning shot to scare the enemy pilot. He tried to shoot down the enemy Enact while it was retreating, but it managed to dodge all of his shots. After Setsuna got back into Exia, Lockon called out to him for an explanation, but their tactician, Sumeragi Lee Noriega, interrupted them and asked to save the excuse for next time. After the incident, the team skipped the whole mission plan to its last phase. The Gundams headed to Moralian Command through a tight narrow canyon. Once they reached the base, they annihilated all of the active Mobile Units in the area. In less than 5 minutes, the battle was over. As the team waited for a response, Lockon wondered if the enemy would still put up a fight. Just then, a white flare was fired to signify surrender. Lockon had Haro report the news to Sumeragi to confirm the enemy surrender and the mission completion. Back in their hide-out in the Pacific, Lockon punched Setsuna in front of the other Gundam Meisters for the boy's inexplicable stunt back in Moralia. Lockon reminded him that their identities are in S-Level secrecy restrictions in Celestial Being, along with the solar reactors; he demanded an explanation for Setsuna's actions. Setsuna looked away in silence, but Lockon wasn't satisfied with just that. Tensions arose when Tieria Erde pointed his gun at Setsuna. Lockon tried to stop Tieria, but the latter reasoned that Setsuna is now a liability to the team. Setsuna pulled out his gun as well. Lockon demanded Setsuna to put his gun down. Just then, Allelujah interjected and reminded all of them that they were all chosen by Veda for a reason. Both Setsuna and Tieria withdrew their sidearms, with Tieria asking Setsuna why he deserved to be Gundam Meister. Setsuna then responded that his own existence alone is enough to explain why he's a Meister, a response which baffled both Lockon and Tieria. Eliminating La Edenra Shortly after the confrontation with Setsuna, Ian ran to the Gundam Meisters to inform them there had been simultaneous terrorist bombings across the globe. Wang Liu Mei informed Lockon and the Meisters that an unknown terror network was blackmailing Celestial Being to cease their actions or the bombings would continue to hurt innocent civilians. After Liu Mei's report, Tieria scoffed at the terrorists' efforts, which surprised the team. Lockon was offended by Tieria's lack of concern to the victims and grabbed him by the collar. Tieria wondered if Lockon hates terrorist that much and went on to remind him that they were, technically, terrorists themselves. Lockon responded in anger, "So am I wrong to hate terrorists!?" Setsuna suggested that they intervene, as the culprits were using a form of warfare known as terrorism. As the team waited for further new information, Lockon was reminded of his past and promised to himself to shoot down all of the terrorists responsible for recent attacks. Later, after the Ptolemaios Crew on the surface gathered at the Pacific base, Lockon and the rest of the Meisters were sent out all over the world for stand-by. After some investigation, it was discovered that the group responsible for the bombings was ''La Edenra''. In addition, the AEU leaked the whereabouts of La Edenra's several terrorist cells. Lockon headed to South America, where one of the terrorist's major cells existed. He destroyed the mountain side base there with Dynames' GN Pistols. As Haro alerted him about enemy reinforcements, Lockon then went on to destroy the 3 incoming enemy Hellions with the GN Sniper Rifle. After he completed the mission, Lockon muttered, "Sorry, but today... there's no mercy!" HRL Gundam Capture Operation HRL planned to capture the Gundams in space by using a complicated series of e-senors laced throughout their space in hopes of detecting Celestial Being. The crew and meisters were in their most vulnerable moment as Dynames and Exia were under maintenance and the crew taking R&R. While the crew on a lax maintenance run, Lockon found Feldt and took the moment to talk with her. Feldt then explained about her parents involvement with CB and their deaths. Their moment was interrupted when Allelujah dropped in to see Lockon. Allelujah was embarrassed as he thought he interrupted to two in their private moment. Lockon quickly said, "Hey! Its not like that!" Christina Sierra discovered the e-sensors and warned everyone they've been discovered. Lockon/Dynames couldn't properly sortie because Dynames was in the middle of a major systems overhaul when the emergency announcement was made. There was no time and Lockon/Dynames had to be a fixed gun on one of Ptolemy's containers. As the battle began, one of the carriers was used to kamikaze into Ptolemy. Lockon/Dynames quickly deployed his GN Missiles to destroy it before it could impact the ship. After a long and difficult standoff with HRL Tierens, Sergei Smirnov made the decision to retreat as he underestimated the capabilities of the Gundams. Civil War in Azadistan The instability between the reformists and conservatives with Azadistan has caused high political tensions for some time. Rasa Massoud Rachmadi (of the conservative party) was captured by mercenary Ali Al Saachez to incite civil war. Political tensions escalated into civil unrest as the conservatives believed the reformists were responsible for Massoud Rachmadi's capture. Setsuna was sent to investigate since Azadistan is predominately prejudice against foreigners. Lockon/Dynames sortied in the cover of night to watch over Azadistan's solar energy satellite station when it was attacked by one of their own, a conservative part of the Azadistan mobile infantry. Lockon/Dynames fired upon all the Azadistan mobile suits since they all were sources of conflict. While firing upon the units, Graham Aker was flying over to observe friendly fire between Azadistan mobile units and noticed Lockon/Dynames. Ali Al Saachez/AEU-09Y812 AEU Enact Ali Al-Saachez Custom around this find just fired several missile pods to destroy the power station. Lockon/Dynames attempted to prevent the assault, but there were too many to eliminate. As the power station got hit, Gramham Aker/SVMS-01E Union Flag Graham Aker Custom appeared before Lockon/Dynames for a fight. Graham defended himself well against Lockon/Dynames. Graham/Custom Flag managed to kick Lockon/Dynames and forced Lockon/Dynames to use his beam saber (thereby losing a bet he had made with Ian that he would never use the beam sabers). As the two were about to go into a gun fight, request to protect the Azadistan palace was given and Graham had to withdraw. After discovering that Massoud Rachmadi was captured by a third party, Lockon/Dynames teamed up with Hong Long to assist in rescuing him. Setsuna flew back to his homeland, the old Republic of Krugis, in search of Massoud Rachmadi and to confront Ali Al Saachez. While Setsuna/Exia fought off Ali/Custom Enact, a second group ran off and Lockon/Dynames trailed the fleeing group to rescue Massoud Rachmadi. Lockon/Dynames tookout most of the fleeing convoy while Hong Long eliminated smaller targets on foot; Lockon had to use his own sniper rifile to eliminate the remaining ones holding Massoud Rachmadi hostage. After freeing Massoud Rachmadi, an unarmed Setsuna/Exia gave Massoud Rachmadi a ride back to Marina Ismail's palace. Lockon/Dynames and Hong Long returned on the outskirts of Azadistan to regroup with Wang Liu Mei to watch Setsuna/Exia on TV. After Massoud Rachmadi was returned to safety, Lockon was relieved Setsuna/Exia left without harm. Trap in Taklamakan Desert The Gundams entered the Taklamakan Desert to intervene against a terrorist group while expecting heavy retaliation from the world's forces. Lockon/Dynames entered Taklamakan by riding on top of Kyrios. As soon as they entered Taklamakan airspace, they immediately encountered heavy resistance as they were attacked by Realdo's and a barrage of missiles. With the fight already getting intense, the group executed a plan called B2. Tieria/Virtue used Burst Mode to fire a powerful beam through the desert to create a trench for Kyrios and Dynames to take advantage of partial fire protection. As they fought, one Meister after the other suffered ambushing mobile units and barrage of fire for nearly 16 hours. Lockon/Dynames has been separated from Kyrios and fights alone in the night against Union mobile suits. Joshua of the Union forces thought he could break formation and capture Lockon/Dynames himself, but was killed by Lockon/Dynames. Gramham Aker charged his Custom Flag after Lockon/Dynames and tackled Dynames into the ground and knocking out Lockon. By sunrise, all the Gundams/meisters were captured and being transported back to their respective bases. Lockon/Dynames was captured by Union forces and while they were just about to transport him away, Gundam Throne Eins eliminated several Flags and forced the rest of the Flags to flee and regroup. Johann Trinity introduced himself as a Gundam Meister and gave Lockon coordinates for a meeting in outer space and left. Trinity Armed Intervention Campaign Meeting the Trinity's The Trinity siblings and crew of the Ptolemy agreed to meet on the arranged coordinates and time. When the Trinity's boarded the Ptolemy and had acquainted with the meisters, Nena was shoved away by Setsuna after she went at him with a kiss. Michael Trinity got defensive for his sister and pulled out sonic dagger. Lockon defended Setsuna's actions, but Michael threatened to hurt Lockon instead. After Johann contained the situation, they had a meeting to talk about their group and objectives. The Trinity's offered little information about themselves and only told them they will operate their own missions. After the meeting, they returned to their mothership and began operations of their own not long. Meisters Vs Meisters The Gundam Throne meisters started their own missions while the Gundam meisters remain on board the Ptolemy observe their actions. Lockon and the rest of the meisters don't approve of their "total annihilation" tactics, but kept their distance until Nena randomly attacked and killed civilians (Louise Halevy and her family). Nena's random attack convinced Setsuna to sortie and eliminate the Gundam Throne meisters himself. Lockon joined the fight to support Setsuna. Both sides ended in a draw and Johann felt it was disadvantageous to continue fighting. Before Johann/Eins left, he intentionally revealed secret information about the Gundam Meister's past to cause conflict amongst the meisters and flew away. He revealed Lockon's true name and Setsuna's past and that Setsuna was involved in the death of his family by being involved in the KPSA. Lockon always wanted to avenge his family against KPSA (Ali's terrorist group) and when Johann told him that Setsuna was part of KPSA, it motivated Lockon to kill Setsuna. Lockon drew is sidearm at Setsuna, demanding an explanation behind his involvement with KPSA. Tieria didn't want Lockon to shoot Setsuna, but he couldn't persuade him to withdraw his weapon. Setsuna explained how he joined KPSA under the divine ''influence of Ali Al Saachez. He explains Ali's re-appearance in Moralia, explaining why he exited his cockpit during combat. However, Lockon wasn't entirely satisfied with the situation. His anger for the lost of his family was very strong and he intentionally fired a missed shot at Setsuna. He wanted to know how will Setsuna continue on with his Gundam and Setsuna explained he will continue their Celestial Being objectives. He told Lockon he doesn't care if Lockon killed him, knowing he will continue on his objectives to end war. Setsuna said he will continue to fight as a Gundam. Lockon withdrew his sidearm and started to laugh because of his idolization of his Gundam. Operation Fallen Angels Between the time Lockon and the other meisters returned to Ptolemy, the world government was given 30 false GN Drives. It wasn't long that Lockon and the rest of the meisters received info that HRL successfully fought off the Throne meisters. Sumeragi revealed that the mobile units that fought off the Thrones had GN Drives and that future battles will be between Gundams. It wasn't long that the 3 world powers united under a single military force as the United Nations Forces and openly declared their war on Celestial Being as ''Operation Fallen Angels. Saving Tieria UN Forces in space quickly discovered Ptolemy's location and engaged them. In between this time, Alejandro Corner hacked into Veda and disabled the Gundams (through Veda's network control over the Gundams) while in the middle of combating UN Forces. Sumeragi had Christina and Feldt transfer a standalone OS to reactivate the Gundams and Lockon/Dynames resumed combat. Gundam Virtue was un-successful due to Tiera's reliance on Veda. Patrick Colasour/GN-X took advantage of Tieria/Virtue's impediment and attempted to destroy Tieria/Virtue. Lockon/Dynames intervened and took the beam sabre hit into Dynames' right side chest. The beam sabre critically injured Lockon and caused permanent damage to his right eye. Lockon was recovered for emergency medical treatment. Dr. Moreno said Lockon required 3 weeks of recovery within a medical stasis chamber, but Lockon refused as he's aware of UN Forces are still after them. Lockon was also concerned about Tieria as he was wrought with guilt over the matter and lost his edge as a Gundam Meister. Lockon encouraged him to do things as he normally does and tells him that mistakes are prone to happen as it's a common aspect of humanity. Setsuna's Confirmations While Curse Jinx Squad was confronting Team Trinity, Lockon and the rest of the Ptolemy group observes them on the news. The group is contemplating the possibility of defeat as the world has the power to crush them and it was part of Aeolia Schenberg's plan. Setsuna questions the purpose of the Gundams regardless of the situation. Setsuna wonders are current events considered right as the Thrones and the UN Forces were only increasing conflict. He believes that Gundams should end wars, not escalate them. Lockon finished what Setsuna wanted to say, that the fight between the Thrones and UN Forces is a source of conflict that should be stopped. Allelujah objected to the suggestion, "That's insane! We're already near exhaustion and we can't use the space elevators either. In the last battle, Exia and Dynames were traced by the enemy..." Lockon replies, "Celestial Being cannot remain silent." Setsuna intends to go alone and wanted to confirm, "What purpose do the Gundams serve?". Lockon wanted to join Setsuna, but Lasse volunteered instead (in consideration of Lockon's injuries) to go with Setsuna with Assault Container (it has atmospheric re-entry and exit capabilities) and test GN Arms. In spite of concerns/objections, Sumeragi approved Setsuna's mission and gave him a mission plan for him to us. Setsuna and Lasse headed to Earth to fulfill his mission. Aeolia's Message While stationed at Ptolemy, waiting for Setsuna's return and anticipating UN Forces, a series of events happened to trigger the following event. Alejandro Corner just killed Aeolia Schenberg. Around the same time, Setsuna/Exia just engaged Ali Al-Saachez/Throne Zwei in a desperate battle of ideals. Coupled with these events, Aeolia Schenberg's system trap activated and released the 5 solar furnace's Trans-Am system and made a sudden appearance in a brief video to all of Celestial Being. Death In episode 23, Lockon/Neil was killed in MS combat. Dynames was just repaired and was prepped for battle, however Tieria locked him in his room before he could sortie. Lockon managed to escape from his quarters and sortied with GNR-001D GN Arms Type-D. Lockon entered the combat zone and assisted in clearing out the GN-X's with GN Missiles. While Lockon was attacking the commanding Virginia-Class Carriers (activates Trans-Am System in SE) to distract the GN-X's away from Ptolemy and the other Gundams, Ali Al-Saachez/GNW-002 Gundam Throne Zwei appeared and damaged the GN Arms section. Dynames ejected from GN Arms and engaged Ali Al-Saachez/Throne Zwei. Lockon performed well with a right-eye blind spot, but Daryl Dodge interfered with his GN-X. Dynames launched GN Missiles upon the GN-X and was severely damaged, but still able to fly. Daryl kamikazed into Dynames, taking out its right arm. Ali/Throne. Zwei launched GN Fangs upon Lockon and he was unable to shoot all of them down. Dynames' limbs and head were destroyed, only the body remained with partial maneuverability. He dislodged his gun module from his cockpit and had Haro pilot Dynames back to Ptolemy. Lockon landed on one of GN Arms Type-D's particle cannon that was still intact. He had his gun module interface with the GN Cannon and waited for Ali/Zwei to appear. While waiting in firing position, Lockon talked to himself, "What am I doing out here? But unless... I get rid of him... Unless I can avenge them... I don't see how.. I could live on... Or even how I can face the world... I've got no other choice. TARGETED AND FIRING!" Lockon fired first and the particle beam contacted Throne Zwei's lower torso. While the lower torso was shot, Ali/Zwei still managed to returned fire. The blast damaged the GN Cannon and sent Lockon flying through space. As Lockon was floating through space, he reflected on his life, saying, He then asked the people of Earth, "You. People down there, are you satisfied?! With the way the world is?" pointed at Earth with his hand like a gun and said "As for me, I hate it." Then the GN Cannon overloaded and exploded near Lockon. The explosive shock cracked Lockon's visor (from his helmet) and killed Lockon from decompression (seen in PS2 game and special edition). Mourning & Legacy When Dynames was en route to Ptolemy, the crew at first thought he returned safely. Haro's repeated call of Lockon over the com revealed his demise and the crew sadly mourned his passing. It was never revealed whether or not Lockon's body was recovered from the battle by Celestial Being for a proper burial; a year later, Tieria went to the Dylandy family grave to mourn Lockon and possibly help Lockon/Neil give flowers to his family on the anniversary of their deaths (the PS2 game shows Lyle Dylandy hiding behind a tree nearby). Even after death, the memory of Lockon Stratos still lived in the hearts of everyone he knew. While not completely explained, his spirit is still very much part of Celestial Being. He first appeared in A.D. 2312, as a spirit while Tieria was confused over helping Innovators. He reminded Tieria of Aeolia's trust in the Gundam Meisters. His second appearance was in a dream when Setsuna was recovering from a bullet wound. He appeared before Setsuna in a dream, telling him to face his past and told him to change because he couldn't. Even in death, Lockon is still a friend to those that were close to him. Appearing to Setsuna's Dream Even after two years when the Innovators were defeated, Lockon's memory still stayed to everyone especially to Setsuna. When Setsuna was in a comatose due to the ELS, he appeared along with Christina Sierra and Lichtendahl Tsery in his dream, reminding him that the world still has to change and he also has to change, since Lockon never had a chance to do so. When they are about to disappear, the flower that Setsuna got from Feldt appeared before him and said that Setsuna is still alive. Relationships Advanced European Union Ireland, which is part of the AEU, is his homeland and when not busy, he would return to visit his family's grave and circle around places of significant memory. ;Owen and Lindsay Dylandy :Lockon's mother and father were among the accounted dead when KPSA bombed and killed his parents at a public building. ;Amy Dylandy :Lockon's beloved little sister who died along with his parents during a terrorist bombing. ;Lyle Dylandy :Lockon's younger brother who also survived the terrorist incident in Ireland. During Season 2, Lyle takes his brothers codename of Lockon Stratos and joins Celestial Being. Before losing their family, Lyle envied Neil as the latter was the favored son for reasons unknown. The brothers rarely kept in contact with each other and became separated once Neil joined CB. After his death, Lyle shows little emotion over his brother's death, but still occasionally thinks about him. Union of Solar Energy and Free Nations ;Graham Aker :Lockon and Aker would come into combat with each other on a couple of occasions. First during the civil tensions in Azadistan. Here Graham was surprised and exited to actually confront another Gundam. It ended in a stand off where in Aker had a choice to face Lockon/Dynames or help repel the coup taking place. Their last known encounter was during the operation to capture the gundams. Graham took the offensive on Dynames yet again after the combined forces of the three superpowers exhausted the meisters. Celestial Being Lockon Statos joined Celestial Being because he despised conflict and above all he hated terrorism. Lockon had lost his parents and his sister in a terrorist attack. It was this what gave him the determination of a Gundam Meister. Later on his young brother would inherit not only his code name, but his determination too. ;Veda :It was Veda that made the final approval that allowed Lockon to become a Gundam Meister. ;Gundam Meisters :;Setsuna F. Seiei ::Lockon was the first Gundam Meister to acknowledge Setsuna. Lockon said that Setsuna's young age did not care because they (other Meisters) had joined Celestial Being for the same purpose as Setsuna: the eradication of conflicts. he also wanted to end war.Lockon is often paired off with Setsuna on missions. Of all the meisters, he gets along with him the best. Lockon often show concern for him like a little brother and often trails Setsuna to make sure he doesn't get himself into trouble upon the battlefield. He was conflicted when he found out that Setsuna was once part of the same terrorist group that killed his family, but after an explanation behind his past, he forgave him. Setsuna grieved for Lockon's death when he couldn't make it in time to save him. :;Tieria Erde ::They had an unfriendly relationship, at first, as fellow Gundam meisters. Eventually they learn to like each other and get along with their mutual dislike for the Gundam Throne meisters. When Lockon risked his life to save Tieria's, he lost his edge and was filled with guilt for what Lockon did for him. Tieria wanted to protect him from harm by locking him to prevent him to sortie with Dynames. Lockon manage to unlock the door and sortie to save the crew of the Ptolemy and the rest of the meisters in trouble. After Lockon died from combating Ali Al Saachez, he blamed Setsuna for not getting their soon enough to save Lockon. :;Allelujah Haptism ::He has bonded with Allelujah the least as they worked very few missions together and often not on Earth. They seem to have mutual respect for each other and he mourned for Lockon's death in episode 23. ;Crew of Ptolemaios :The relationship boundaries were less defined with the crew of the Ptolemaios. The following are defined relationships based on observation through their interactions. :;Sumeragi Lee Noriega ::She maintains and friendly/professional relationship with Lockon as commander to subordinate. As the tactical analyst and commander of operations, she often relay tactical information to Lockon in field operations. :;Feldt Grace ::Lockon was the few that ever took time to listen to Felt's feelings and eventually she developed romantic feelings for him. Even though she likes Lockon, she tends to keep herself at a distance and even eavesdrop on him. :;Lasse Aeon ::Lasse is the pilot to the Ptolemy and GN Arms. Though never teamed up together in the series, he's a GN Arms pilot and likely would've teamed up with him when they needed to combat together as GN Armor. :;Lichtendahl Tsery ::Like Lasse, he's a ship pilot within Celestial Being. It's unclear the depth of their relationship, but Lichty is open and friendly with Lockon. It's likely another friendly/professional relationship with the majority of the crew members. :;Ian Vashti ::He's Celestial Being's engineer and supplied Lockon with brand new shielding armor for his Dynames. They maintain a friendly/professional relationship, but not close. :;Joyce Moreno ::As Celestial Being's doctor, he patched up Lockon after his bodily injuries. He wanted Lockon to rest and heal for several weeks, but he opted to sortie with the group during Operation Fallen Angels. Lyle never knew him personally. ;Throne Meisters/Team Trinity :;Johann Trinity ::Johann saved him in the Takalamakan Desert when he was captured by Union forces. Later when the Throne meisters and meisters fell apart, it was Johann that intentionally told Lockon that Setsuna's past is related to his family's death. :;Michael Trinity ::Upon their first encounter, Micheal threatened to cut Lockon after he defended Setsuna for shoving his sister aside. :;Nena Trinity ::He only knows Nena through their first and last meeting to be acquainted on board Ptolemy. PMC Trust ;Ali Al-Saachez :The leader of KPSA terrorist group and killer of his beloved family. Lockon held an immediate hatred for Ali. In a climatic showdown with Ali, stating that he will never forgive him. Lockon lost his life for avenging his family. Picture Gallery 03b.jpg|Neil in his civilian outfit while he was little neil.jpg|Neil in civilian outfit (AD 2307) neil in CB pilot suit.jpg|Neil in CB pilot suit (AD 2307) (Season 1) Neil Dylandy Losing Family.jpg|Young Neil Dylandy Lockon.jpg|Lockon (24, A.D. 2307) Gundam 00 Second Season - 08 - Large 07.jpg|Neil appeared reminding Tieria (Episode 8, Season 2) Gundam 00 Second Season - 15 - Large 17.jpg|Neil appeared in Setsuna's dream (Episode 15, S2) Locfelt.jpg|Lockon comforting Feldt during her parent's death anniversary (S1 Novel 2) Kskwodmeo.jpg|Lockon and Setsuna (S1 Novel 3) Locktier.jpg|Lockon comforting Tieria after their first battle against United Nations Forces (S1 Novel 3) Gundam 00 - A wakening of the Trailblazer - Large 109.jpg|Neil during Setsuna's nightmare vision (movie) Gundam 00 - A wakening of the Trailblazer - Large 117.jpg|Neil during Setsuna's vision (movie) Notes & Trivia *Lockon's real name, Neil, means champion in Irish. *Lockon's seiyū, Shin-ichiro Miki, also voiced Kurz Weber (from [[wikipedia:Full_Metal_Panic!|''Full Metal Panic!]]) who is another anime character that is known for his superb sniping skills. He is also known for his portrayal of laid back but fairly bishonen-looking characters like Yoji Kudo of [[wikipedia:Weiss_Kreuz|''Weiß Kreuz]], Nanami Kōtarō of ''Tantei Gakuen Q'' and Kisuke Urahara of ''Bleach''. *In the second opening of Gundam 00 season one, Lockon appears in a Lancia 037 Stradale. *Lockon's pilot suit was made green due to it being Ireland's national color.Gundam 00 World Report Quote In the novelization of Gundam 00, Lockon's complete last words to Setsuna was shown: These last words of Lockon would be shown to be an inspiration to Setsuna, as shown in Season 2 and the Movie. Articles & References External Links Lockon's Profile on Wikipedia Category:Anno Domini characters